Barney
Barney is the #1 crime boss in the world and the main antagonist in Season 2 and again in Season 6. He is voiced by Ted Wilson. Plot After Martino was told by Luigi that he had to borrow money to bail him out of jail in "Ice Hockey", he ends up working for Barney to work off his huge debt. In "Rubber Duck", Barney tells Martino to kill a duck because he didn't do his job which is watching the yellow bird. In "Cut the Rope", he orders Martino to kill Om Nom. In "Pocky & Rocky", he asks Martino to kill off "a girl and a pissed off raccoon that have gotten a little too popular lately", but he ends up failing the job due to poor assistance from Bowser and Ulala. In "Adventure Island", Barney sent Martino to kill Master Higgins because he has been holding up trucks for his drugs. He also sends Baby Bop along with Martino to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't mess up, but Baby Bop licked him, and gets killed by a crab. Not only that, but she forgot kill Higgins. In "Yoshi's Island", Barney gets Martino to go get some Bob-ombs from Yoshi's Island because he feel like blowing up some worlds. Sometime after Martino and Luigi leave, Higgins shows up at Barney's office and tells him what happened. Soon, he pursues Martino to Yoshi's Island and is ready to kill him, but he gets knocked into a cliff by Yoshi. Barney survives the fall, however, and calls up most of his and Martino's enemies to kill him in "The Battle" story arc, until he and most of Barney's allies get killed. Death In "The Battle Part 02", most of Barney's allies get killed and he ends up dead after Martino knocks him in a pit of spikes. His last words were "Dinosaur…segregation…forever…". Due to his death, Martino is made the new crime boss. After-death Despite his death, Barney was mentioned a lot in Season 3. In "F-Zero" Luigi tells Captain Falcon that Sonic took over Barney's buisness. In "Golden Axe", because Martino and co. had no idea how to run a mob buisness, Luigi suggests that, since Big Bird was close to Barney, he could give them some tips. In "Big Bird" Martino reveals to Big Bird that Barney was killed and he wanted him to tell her that she was a bitch. It was also revealed that Barney was close to another Muppet named Cookie Monster. It was revealed in Carnival Zone: Part One that Barney was going to rob Carnival Zone, and he'd tell Cookie Monster everything while they were..."doing it". If he was alive and still the crime boss, it's possible that the same thing that happend to Martino in Carnival Zone would've happend to him. Barney was mentioned by Martino in "The Tour: Part One". Luke Skywalker challenged Sonic to a misadventure. Barney made a cameo as a ghost in "The Tour: Part Two" where he along with the ghosts of Louie Anderson, and Darth Vader were smiling and congratulating Sonic on his victory. This is a parody from Star Tours. His corpse was seen in "On Like Donkey Kong". Barney was mentioned in Season 5's "Wario". Martino's old rival Wario to entered StarFox with a bag full of stolen televisions, Xbox's, weed, beer, and the Chaos Emeralds. The cops were on his tale, but Tails had an idea that involved bringing Barney back to life by having Martino using the Chaos Emeralds and becoming Mighty Martino (after taking out the cops of course). Then they would have Barney become mob boss again so he could use his mob-ties to sell the weed which would make Martino's group rich and powerful. Unfortunately, Martino only became Mighty Martino to get the Xbox to work, and the cops shot Wario in the back, therefore forgetting Luigi's plan. Return In Season 6's "Ulala" After Martino had changed the past again and defeated Ulala in a jump contest, Cookie Monster, now the president of the U.S.A., stole the epoch and went through time travel. It was shown at the end of his speech that Barney was back and said "Guess who's back, motherfuckers!" much to Martino's liking. It can be assumed that Cookie Monster must have picked Barney up around the time he was out to kill Martino for messing up his buisness, killing Baby Bop, and the whole Bachelor Pad thing on his DVR. Barney will most likely appear again when he tries to kill Martino. In "Justice League", Barney hires bounty hunters to kidnap Martino and bring him to him alive. The first group was an other failure, especially since Ulala killed them, so Barney hires the Justice League to do the job. It goes well when Martino goes to hire them to protect him, The Green Lantern grabs him and he, The Flash and Aquaman take off with him. In the next episode "Revenge of the T-Rex" Barney kills Martino. This action brings out world peace for some reason, he then uses the epoch to go back in time, revive all his dead goons, then goes to take over the world. Unknown to him, Martina learned about this and set off on a journey to kill him. In "Martina Mad" Barney learns his allies are being killed by Martino's daughter, when she sent him the head of Dr. Eggman, and set a trap using peanut butter and a cage. In the next episode "Flaming Jar of Skunk Farts", He's talking to Baby Bop, whose he probably brought back, about dinner and gets ready to kill Martina with lava. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Baby Bop ends up dying again. He gets really annoyed with Martina when she keeps saying Avaccodo, and gives her some, but it fails. He then tries to kill her with an Eggman bullet. Unfortunately, due to a prank Ulala, Luigi, and Bowser set up, his base gets set on fire. As the heroes leave with Martina and Martino's body, Barney escapes to the epoch, but he, along with the time machine, are blown up by the Eggman bullet. It's unknown if he survived. It was revieled in "Things Get Messy" That, for whatever Luigi, Ulala, and Bowser did, not only revived Martino, but Barney had become an employee of McDonald's. Personality Unlike his show counterpart, Barney is cruel, coniving, and vengeful. He will do whatever it takes to eliminate his enemies and take over the world. His main goal in season 2, was a mob buisness that went well until Martino ruined it. Barney's very persistant. However, it seems that the only thing he cares about is Baby Bop as he was very angry when Martino got him killed (along with ruining his buisness and putting Bachelor Pad on his DVR) which triggered his mission to kill him in the first place, and even brought his friend back to life In "Flaming Jar of Skunk Farts" and was annoyed when Martina killed him. Apperances (And Mentioned Apperances) *Ice Hockey (first appearance) *Rubber Duck *Cut the Rope *Pocky & Rocky *Adventure Island *Yoshi's Island *The Battle: Part 01 *The Battle: Part 02 (Death) *F-Zero (Mentioned) *Golden Axe (Mentioned) *Big Bird (Mentioned) *Carnival Zone: Part One (Mentioned) *The Tour: Part One (Mentioned) *The Tour: Part Two (Cameo as a ghost) *On Like Donkey Kong (Corpse) *Wario (Corpse and alive; Luigi's daydream) *Rayman Origins (Alive due to Cookie Monster going back in time.) *The Justice League *Revenge of the T-Rex *Martina Mad *Flaming Jar of Skunk Farts (Possible death) *Things Get Messy (Alive and an employee at McDonald's) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Barney Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Revived Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first